Slytherin Harry and The Goblet of Fire
by Twisted parody
Summary: My take on Slytherin Harry. Begins during the Quidditch world cup. Harry/Harem. Hopefully not as cliché as it sounds. Please R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as it's the J.K Rowling though I wouldn't mind borrowing Daphne Greengrass an extra large invisibility cloak for a while if she'll let me.

A/N: Updated as of 31/10/2011

(break)

Key: "Speech" "**Other****Language**" "_Thought_"

**Title: Slytherin Harry and The Goblet of Fire**

Prologue

(break)

"_It's __time __out!__" __yelled __Bagman's __voice.__ "__As __trained __medi-wizards __hurry __onto __the __pitch __to __examine __Aidan__ Lynch!__"_ - Taken from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, Page 98.

(break)

A pair of omnioculars lowered from bright green eyes and a pale hand came up and brushed a loose pitch black hair out of his face. The boy sat tall in his seat even though if he stood he would only be about five foot five. He was dressed in the traditional black wizards robe like most of the people around him, although most people didn't have their traditional robes made from the finest Egyptian cotton's and silks money could buy. His handsome face was marred only by a lightning bolt shaped scar on it forehead and the small smirk he currently sported as he watched the medical team tend to the downed Irish seeker.

It was far to obvious to him that Krum was fainting but obviously not to the now downed Lynch, Krum was no doubt using the time to search for the snitch unimpeded. Green eyes glanced to his left to see that the boy next to him had also found that last exchange amusing. Like him the boy was dressed in a simple but expensive robe. His brown eyes glanced slightly his way but it was enough for him to know that he too found this match dreadfully predictable. His short black hair was the same pitch black colour as his own but it didn't stand out nearly as much, against his tanned skin.

The boy next to him, Blaise Zabini, his best friend he had made on the train ride in first year and the one he had received the invite to this little match from. He couldn't really remember how they had become friends, something had just clicked between the two of them and had only gotten stronger since then. The fact that both of them could speak Italian had been a nice thing to discover, that and the fact that they both shared the same disdain for a certain blonde ponce.

The green eyed boy glanced back to the game as the medics left the field and watched Lynch make his way back into the sky. He already knew how this game was going to end. The Irish chasers were far to good for their Bulgarian opposites, so it was obvious that Krum was going to catch the snitch and end the game on his own terms to salvage some of Bulgaria's pride. He watched as Lynch once again crashed into the ground and sighed with boredom. Lifting his omnioculars back to his eyes he began to browse the crowd only stopping every now and then as he found people he recognised from school.

He turned his attention up to the V.I.P box, he wasn't surprised to see the Malfoy's sitting next to Fudge and his Bulgarian counter part. _'No __doubt __Malfoy __senior __bribed __Fudge __with __a __so __called __'donation' __to __get __there' _He felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance as the Malfoy heir openly laughed about the Irish seekers plight._'He's __forgetting __rule __six __again. __In __public __a __Slytherin __must __keep __their __emotions __well __hidden __at __all __times, __as __people __can __and __will __use __them __against __you. __I __would __of __thought __Malfoy __would __know __this __by __now, __then __again __we__ don't __refer __to __him __as __the __failure __of __Slytherin __for __nothing.'_

He didn't like Draco Malfoy at all. As far as he was concerned the boy was everything that was wrong with the once great Slytherin house, since he was about as anti-Slytherin as one could get. Sure he had ambition, even if it was just to be a boot liker, but he was too arrogant and he foolishly charged into everything without planning it properly, like some stupid Gryffindor. Malfoy was lucky that everyone in the Slytherin dungeon got their own rooms, as if he had to share a dorm like the other houses he would have killed him by now. Been in Slytherin was a hard place to be with background politics and posturing. It didn't need an arrogant little git strutting around like he owned the place and making people think all Slytherin's were evil, hell if it wasn't for the fact the his father was one of Voldemort's inner circle Draco wouldn't even be in the pecking order. He had noted last year that some of his and the lower years had begun calling him The Dark Prince of Slytherin, helping to inflate his already massive ego further, of course the older ones hadn't called him that they'd seen what he was doing around the school and changed the Dark Prince bit to Failure.

He caught the disgusted look Malfoy sent to his left and moved his omnioculars to see what had caused it. He was very surprised to see a whole row of red haired Weasley's sitting there enjoying the game. _'I __wonder __who__ Weasley __senior __had__ to __blow __to __get __those __tickets'_ he though idly as he moved his eyes from one red head to the next finally stopping at one, Ronald Weasley, the only person he and Malfoy had a mutual dislike of.

It had stared off alright, they had stood next to each other in the line at the sorting and had made pleasant conversation, he had even managed to ignore the envious looks the boy took at his robes. However the next time he had seen him after he was sorted the boy had called him a traitor to Gryffindor house and said the he would be the next Dark Lord. After that he had decided that Ron Weasley was an absolute idiot and took every chance he could get to tell him so, much to Weasley's chagrin. _'Though __it __is __highly __amusing __to __see __how __red __he __goes.'_

However Weasley's dislike of him only grew after the end of their second year. He had ended up saving the youngest Weasley, _'Gerry __I __think?_' from been killed by a young Tom Riddle. After which he had ended up incurring a life debt from the Weasley's. Something Ronald wasn't happy about at all, what made it worse for him was that he didn't know when it would be called in. Like the Sword of Damocles over his and his family's head. _'The funny thing is, that I have no real intention of using it since it's one of the lesser life debts I have.'_ The only real problem after gaining the life debt was that the youngest Weasley had begun to follow him around thinking he was her knight in shining armour. _'Well__ she __did__ think __that __till I __told her two __days __later __to __fuck __off __in __the __middle __of __dinner.'_

It was that that had sealed his on title as The Grey Prince of Slytherin much to his personal chagrin and his friends amusement. A prince that would rescue the princess, occasionally using dubious means and then when she had been saved and fallen in love with her rescuer, would shatter her heart. He had already done something similar in his first year when he had saved a young muggle-born from a troll. She had then pestered him for a month till he snapped and told her to get a fucking life. _'Note__ to __self, __I __have __an __experimental __potion __that __I __need__ to __test __and__ Granger __would __make __an __interesting __subject.'_

A collective intake of breath made him move his omnioculars back to the action just in time to see Krum catch the snitch. Lowering his omnioculars, he turned to Blaise and spoke to him in rapid Italian. **"****Well**** that ****was ****boring, ****I ****told ****you**** how**** it ****would ****end ****so ****you**** now ****owe ****me ****something ****new ****for ****my**** collection.****"**

"***sigh*****Fine****"** said Blaise, his voice a deep baritone. **"****But**** nothing ****to ****expensive ****and ****don't ****blame ****me ****if ****it ****gets ****destroyed ****again.****"**

He waved him off. **"****That's**** fine. ****Do ****you ****want ****to ****head**** back ****to ****the ****tents ****now ****to ****avoid ****everyone? ****After ****all ****the ****only ****funny ****thing ****that ****could ****happen ****is ****Weasley ****having ****an ****orgasm**** over ****the ****fact ****that ****he's ****in ****the ****same ****room ****as ****Krum.****"**

Blaise Laughed **"****I**** did ****notice ****he ****was ****up ****there ****after ****I**** saw ****Malfoy ****look ****like ****someone ****told ****him**** his ****family ****was ****destitute.****"** He stood. **"****Come**** on ****Potter ****lets ****go ****before ****the ****youngest ****Weasley ****comes ****after ****you ****again.****"**

Harry Potter gave an exaggerated shudder. **"****Like ****hell ****that'll ****happen. ****Next ****time ****I**** won't ****be**** as ****nice ****as ****to ****just ****tell ****her ****to ****fuck ****off.****" **He too stood and they both made their way to the exit ignoring the cheering that followed them. **"****Besides**** little ****Ronald ****wouldn't ****allow ****that, ****It's ****the ****only ****good ****use ****I've ****found ****for ****him**** so ****far.****"**

Blaise smirked. **"****What**** about ****as ****cannon ****fodder?****"**

Harry laughed **"****That**** Too.****"**

(break)

Bang! The ground shook jolting Harry awake, he quickly got up and grabbed his wand and wrapped himself in his dressing gown. Opening up his tent he was surprised to see fire and loud shouts and screams coming from the Bulgarian tents. He looked to his right to see Blaise coming out of his tent wand in hand. "I don't think that's a bonfire gone wrong, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so either." He watched as everyone around them began to scream and run away. _'Stupid __sheeple.'_

"Should we go?" Blaise nodded his head towards the fire.

Harry shook his head again. "No, it's better if we head to the forest and watched. We are still technically under-age and not ready yet so no need to show our hand, let the adults handle it." with that he took off towards the woods with Blaise following after him.

Going into the woods a little way they ducked down behind some trees so they could still see what was going on. Harry watched in disgust as a small amount of people dressed in Death Eater attire began going passed their position setting fire to tents and juggling a couple of muggles. Out the corner of his eye he spotted a head of platinum blonde hair hidden just a few meters away from them.

He tapped Blaise on the shoulder and pointed, before mouthing. "You reckon his mother and father are with those lot?" He received a nod of agreement before the people they were watching suddenly apparated away leaving three very sick looking muggles. He felt Blaise tug at his sleeve and turned to see him pointing up. Following his finger to the night sky, there against the black was a giant green skull with a snake intertwining with it. "The Dark Mark." he whispered to Blaise, who nodded before saying they should get back to their tents. _'I __wonder __if __this __is __a __sign __of __another __interesting __year__ to __come?__"_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as it's the J.K Rowling though I wouldn't mind borrowing Daphne Greengrass and an invisibility cloak if she'll let me.

A/N: First I'm sorry for the long wait I had wanted to post this chapter ages ago but my computer corrupted all my data, luckily I had some notes written down so I could re-write this. Now I've got a new computer so I'm going to start anew with all my story's apart from this one, as I feel like I'm a better writer than when I started them. I'm going to re-work Secrets and may start at the end of first year and go through. I also have about five or six more story's in rough note form, one of which will be a bit of fun staring one of my favourite characters, Luna and I may try my hand writing a lemon or two as I've not done that yet.

Key: "Speech" "**Other****Language**" "_Thought_"

**Title: Slytherin Harry and The Goblet of Fire**

Chapter one

The Hogwarts express had very few traditions but the only one that was followed was that the first two compartments of the train were reserved for any teachers on the train and for the prefects to have their meeting in. However for the past three years, much to the prefects annoyance, their meeting compartment was locked and the windows blacked out with spells none of them had ever heard of, much less could undo. So when they boarded the train and found the compartment like that once again they just sighed and moved into the teachers compartment without any fuss.

Harry watched in amusement as the prefects entered the other compartment, at least this time there was no hour long session of Weasley knocking on the door repeatedly and demanding that they leave or else he would tell the teachers. Moving his eyes away from the mildly annoyed prefect, he glanced at Blaise only to see his amusement been directed at the people sitting next too him. Looking at them Harry rolled his eyes. _'Must __they __do __this __every__time?'_

Tracy Davis was the only daughter of the Davis family and unfortunately for her she had inherited her height from her mother putting her at only five foot two inches tall, add in her long brown hair and violet eyes and she looked a lot like a pixie. However as many a fool had found out, if you called her that to her face she'd show you exactly why she was second in their year when it came to academics. He'd been introduced to her through Blaise after been sorted and had quickly become friends with her and her best friend.

Flicking his eyes over to the other person he couldn't help but marvel at the difference between her and Tracy. Daphne Greengrass redefined the term pure-blood princess, even now at fourteen you could tell that she would become a beautiful woman. Her almost perfect face was framed by a head of honey blonde hair that made her ice blue eyes stand out even more. She unlike Tracy and much to his own silent annoyance, himself, was tall at around five foot seven inches and was starting to bloom._'Though__ no __were __near __Megan __Jones'_ He thought absently. She looked like a stereotypical air-headed blonde but she wasn't known to the school at large as the Ice Princess for nothing, however her nickname was mostly due to the fact that she had turned each and every person who had asked her out she had turned down. Her nickname had been cemented when in third year she'd pulled a Ravenclaw fifth years arm out of it socket after he had called her a stupid bimbo because she had turned him down in front of his friends.

Right now they were both glaring holes at the last person in the compartment. Deliberately Harry moved his hand and started stroking her hair, making the glares intensify by ten.

Su Li looked like your typical Japanese girl with long straight black hair, deep almost black, brown eyes and was the only person in their year that was smaller than Tracy at four foot ten. However she was probably the strongest duellist in the compartment and could give Tracy a run for her money when it came to academics. Harry had met her in his second year when he had found her been attacked by an older Slytherin and had ended up saving her by shattering her attackers knee and stunning him. _'Montague hasn't walked properly since'_ However unlike the other girls he'd saved she hadn't gotten all fan-girlish. She had simply said a politely thank you and walked away. It wasn't until he was in the Forbidden Forest and was attacked by Hagrid's so called pet Acromantula's that he found out that she could duel extraordinarily well and when that was over she had simply declared herself as his servant, much to his shock._'Though __I __think __she'd __watched __a __bit __to __much __Fate/Stay__ Night __beforehand.'_ he chuckled under his breath, mentally recalling the scene.

(Flashback)

Harry watched entranced as the small girl weaved in and out of attacks, there was the occasional flash of a blade as it sliced through a spider while another was felled by a well placed spell that Harry didn't know, to is unprotected underbelly. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he considered himself proficient with magic and decent enough with a blade since Blaise had started teaching him but this dance of death was so far above his and Blaise's level it wasn't funny. The Acromantula's that had been so quick to attack him and once she had shown up, her as well, had begun to retreat in realisation that this was one battle they could not win.

Once they had left she had stood in front of him, her face and clothes splattered with blood, her mouth set into a small comforting smile as moonlight illuminated her form from behind making her look like one of deaths angels and said. "I ask of you, are you my Master?"

(Flashback ends)

From that point on she had become part of their little group and he had stayed with her family a couple of times during the summer. Seeing that Tracy and Daphne's glares weren't letting up he sighed. "You two know the rules, it's first come first serve." seeing their glares move to him he shook his head. "You both know that's not going to work on me. If you had turned up earlier..." he saw them open their mouths to argue and cut them off. "The excuse that dad slept in" he glanced at Tracy who's mouth clicked shut, before moving his eyes to Daphne. "Or that Astoria was been a brat aren't going to change anything."

They both still looked ready to argue until Blaise interrupted by chuckling drawing everyone's attention to him. "While I'm enjoying the show I remember that I owe you something."

Green eyes widened in involuntary shock before slipping into a glare. "Blaise" Harry said warningly only to get a smug smile in return. "don't you dare."

"Oh but I have to Harry, I have to." a tanned hand handed him a magazine that Harry quickly banished to his trunk before Tracy or Daphne could use the wands they'd suddenly materialised out of nowhere.

Harry sighed in annoyance and lay back slightly before glaring at Blaise. "Don't glare at me, what on earth you need a porn collection for when you have these three is beyond me."

"It's not porn." Harry snapped before calming himself by stroking Su's hair again. "It's art." seeing Blaise's disbelieving stare and the girls open their mouths to argue he cut them off before he received a verbal beat down. "But that's an argument for another time for now let get changed were almost there."

(Break)

Harry absently listened in as the new first years were sorted, clapping when appropriate and keeping all emotion but apathy of his face while trying not to laugh at the still soaking Ronald Weasley who was now extra soaking thanks to Peeves. Looking at the staff table he was surprised to see an empty space. 'Looks like the new defence professors late or they couldn't find one.' He took a quick look at the sour faced Professor Snape before looking back at the sorting._'Judging __by __the __look __on __Snape's __face __he's __not __our __defence __Professor __which __means __their __late.'_Harry's thoughts derailed as all the house tables erupted in noise only to suddenly be silenced as the great hall doors slammed open revealing a hunched man leaning on a staff and judging by the clunking sound he made as he walked up to the teachers table he had a wooden leg._'and__ theirs __only __one __person __I__ know __in __the __wizarding __world __with __a__ wooden __leg.'_ The hunched figure was suddenly illuminated to reveal the grizzled face and magical electric blue eye of Mad-Eye Moody. _'I have to give Dumbledore some credit, he actually found us a decent teacher for a change.'_

"It looks like Dumbledore got his head out his arse and found us a proper teacher for a change."

Giving Blaise an amused nod for mirroring his thoughts Harry went back to watching the faces of the other students as the Headmaster told them about the Tri-Wizard tournament._ 'Looks like the twins and Ronald are going to enter.'_ looking down the Slytherin table he could see Malfoy whispering to his two book ends and pug like girlfriend._ 'Looks like that twits going to try and enter as well, hopefully this will give me some form of amusement this year.'_ Feeling a poke in his side he turned only to find a note next to him.

_Harry,_

_We need to talk about this, tonight in your room._

_D,T,B_

(Break)

Harry sat comfortably on his bed with Daphne and Tracy snuggled either side of him as Blaise pulled up a seat. One of the bonus's of been in Slytherin house was that due to the fact the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons there was plenty of space available for every student to have their own little room. Admittedly it wasn't much of a room just a double bed, a desk, a comfy chair and an enchanted window that changed to reflect the time of day and the weather outside, still it was a nice private area to escape to. The only real rule about them was that first and second years weren't allowed to have anyone in their room after ten pm, something Snape and the Slytherin prefects enforced thoroughly.

"So why did you walk to talk about this? We're all to young to compete..." he trailed off at the looks of worry on Tracy's face and the looks of exasperation on Daphne and Blaise's.

"Harry" Tracy said softly. "we're worried because of this tournament because knowing everything that's happened these past couple of years to you..." she trailed off.

Daphne sighed and looked at him. "Basically Harry knowing your luck your going to get dragged into this like it or not. So we want you to prepare for this eventuality."

"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen this year." Harry sighed tiredly and lightly brushed his finger through Tracy's hair. "The one time I think I can rest a little and watch others making fools of themselves." He glanced over to the up till now silent Blaise. "Has she said anything?"

Blaise nodded with an amused grin and handed him another note. "She gave me that before we came into the hall."

Harry looked at it and half smiled, all it said was _I __hope __you __win __Harry __Potter._"Well if she says I'm going to be in this, I'm going to be in it I suppose." Sighing he moved his hand from Tracy's hair to his own. "Looks like I'll get to show case our training a little earlier than we had planned, of course we'll have to step up our game in the mean time. You three do realise that if I do get entered into this your going to get some flack for just been my friends?"

Daphne flashed him a predatory grin. "We know but in case you've forgotten we can protect our selves quite well."

"And people know not to target Su after last time." Tracy piped in absently stroking his stomach "and no one knows that you and her are friends, so she's safe. All that's left are the unknowns that are the tasks, how your going to get put into the tournament, who's going to put you in the tournament, why their going to put you in it and who the other competitors are going to be."

He smiled at her and lightly traced his fingers up her arm. "Blaise can you and Daphne look into who might be competing against me from here, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?"

Blaise shrugged as he and Daphne stood up and dusted themselves down. "Sure, but Tracy would be able to find out these things easier than we would with her mums access to records and what not."

Harry grinned as his hand came to rest on one of Tracy's breasts. "She'll help in the morning but tonight she's going to be rather busy tonight." Tracy blushed tomato red ignoring Blaise's chuckles and the muttered "Lucky bitch" from Daphne as she shut the door.

(Break)

Breakfast the next morning was filled with nervous excitement from the first years wondering what they would be doing in their first actual day of school. Normal Harry would sit and listen in to all the wild ideas they would have and pass the most amusing ones to Blaise but today he had his attention fixed across the table where Daphne and Tracy were whispering to each other with the occasional glance in his direction. It was something they had started doing since he had started sleeping with them at the end of last year and much to his annoyance he'd never been able to find out what they talked about and it made him, much to their silent amusement, slightly paranoid.

Loud rustling brought him out of his paranoia as hundreds of owls came soaring through the windows. Looking closely he didn't see any white among the mass of browns and greys and instead watched as Longbottom was given a parcel by a large tawny owl, no doubt something he'd forgotten to pack again. Looking down the table he saw Malfoy take his usual supply of sweets and cakes like a spoilt child. Shaking his head slightly to clear the image off Malfoy in a high chair with two missing front teeth while crying because he wasn't allowed any more sweets, he glanced at his timetable. _'Hmm, __Charms__ first __with __the __Ravens, __followed __by __Care __with __the__ idiots __and __finishing __up__ with __double __Arithmancy __all __in __all __not __a __bad __day.'_

(Break)

Charms was over quickly since all Flitwick had had them do was go over the last three years of spells to see how they were doing and naturally the only people still struggling were Crabbe and Goyle. The walk down to Care was done slowly and with a slight nervousness especially since it was Hagrid teaching them, that trepidation increased when, as the approached Hagrid's hut Lavender Brown squealed "Eurgh" loudly and jumped backwards from the wooded crate she was looking in.

Looking in the crate Harry could see why she'd recoiled and could hear Daphne, Blaise and Tracy echoing her sentiments, after all 'Eurgh' summed up these Blast-Ended Skrewts rather well. Each one looked like some sort of deformed, pale, slimy-looking lobster. They gave off a powerful reek of rotting fish and ever now and then one of the hundred or so in the crate would give off sparks and fly forward hitting the sides of the boxes.

Harry only half listened as Hagrid blabbed on about these things and chuckled mentally at Granger's rebuke to Malfoy as she too looked like she'd rather kill the beasts than raise them.

(Break)

Harry settled into his seat in the Arithmancy class room with Su next to him far closer than most people would be comfortable with. Arithmancy, while not one of his favourite lessons, was quite interesting in that it could be applied, with the help of Runes into creating spells, something he had begun looking into last year. It was also the only class he and Su had alone together. A fact that they both took full advantage of with little rubs on the shoulder and legs as well as the occasional grope her and there when even Professor Vectors back was turned. It was also amusing to watch Granger's face as she caught this flirting and started getting redder and redder as the class went on, so far they hadn't caused her to crack but Harry thought they would eventually.

Chuckling mentally at the idea of a raving Hermione Granger shouting in the middle of class to stop doing indecent things Harry kissed Su goodbye before starting to head towards the Great Hall only to stop as a loud voice rang out behind him.

"Oi, Weasley!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Harry Watched as Malfoy stood with Crabbe and Goyle looking immensely pleased about about something he'd found in the Daily Prophet. Harry sighed as he listened to Malfoy read verbatim from it about the fact that Weasley Senior had been forced to modify several memories after Moody had raised a fuss and speaking of Moody. Harry watched as Malfoy suddenly became a pure white ferret and Moody proceeded to bounce him round the room until Professor McGonagall put a stop to it. Masking his joy from the world he walked towards his friends part of him wondering where to find a Pensieve the other part now thoroughly looking forward to Defence.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it even though I'm not one hundred percent happy with it, its the best its going to get, till next time. TP


End file.
